


Teasing

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crush confessions, M/M, Octuple Drabble, Planet Atollon (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s03e19 Double Agent Droid, Rare Pairings, okay I've officially lost my mind and need to learn how to crop down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Ezra has to explain his behavior.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Ezra Bridger
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like I'm just spamming today but I've had this one in my drafts for a week and decided just to go ahead and publish since it fits with this rarepair series.
> 
> This also officially got so long I had to change my rules to my own series, oops. At this point I've just made the word count <1000...
> 
> Anyway, written because you can't convince me Ezra's disaster bisexual self isn't crushing on Wedge in s3, you just can't.

"Is _everything_ a joke to you?"

Startled, the grin slid off Ezra's face. Wedge's expression had twisted unpleasantly, his eyes narrowing, gaze steely, jaw set.

"I—" Ezra started, then broke off, unsure what to say or why the other boy suddenly seemed furious with him. Hadn't they just been laughing together about the stupid droids?

Wedge scoffed, scowl deepening. "Forget it, I'm gonna go do some loops to calm down," he snapped, pushing past Ezra to stalk over to his X-wing. "Have fun next time you and Zeb decide to sic your demon droids on me _for your own amusement._ "

Oh. Admitting to that prank a week ago had been a mistake, then. 

Panic seized him. Outside of the _Ghost_ crew, very few people talked to Ezra normally—rather than as a hero or a nuisance—and Wedge Antilles was somehow one of them. Selfish as it was, Ezra didn't want to lose that.

_And_ , something reminded him nastily, _you want him to notice you. Not start ignoring you._ Because for some unfathomable reason, the skilled, quiet pilot Sabine helped rescue from Skystrike had been slowly taking over his more idle thoughts.

Shoving that train of thought away _hard_ , Ezra raced after Wedge. The other boy was halfway up the ladder to the cockpit of his fighter, and Ezra knew he was too far out to reach him in time.

He didn't think about it. He just threw his hand out and _pulled,_ unsubtly arresting his progress.

Kanan would _kill_ him for such an abuse of the Force, but what Kanan didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Wedge yelped, then obviously quickly pieced together what just happened, since he half-turned to glare over his shoulder and down at Ezra as he approached, hand still anchoring him there.

"The _kriff_ is wrong with you, Bridger?!"

"Just hear me out—"

"Let me go, Ezra, kriffing hell—"

Ezra groaned and, in a fit of pure frustration, shouted over him, "It was because I have a crush on you!"

They both froze.

Ezra finally released him, sure that for better or worse he'd piqued his curiosity enough to stay grounded for a bit. Sure enough, Wedge jumped down and drew...very close, staring down at Ezra in something like disbelief. But his features had softened a little.

"What?"

" _Not a big one!"_ Ezra clarified quickly, holding his hands up. "I just...have a bad tendency to make an ass of myself trying to get people to like me. Ask Sabine." He scratched at his arm awkwardly. "I just keep messing with you because you're..." he sighed, all too aware of his face positively burning. "...cute when you're annoyed."

There. It was out.

Now for the even more humiliating part.

"Sorry. I'll stop, and I'll make sure Zeb does too."

He was not going to go anywhere _near_ addressing his poor social skills and abandonment issues that borne from years on the street. Hera had only just barely gotten him to acknowledge them at all; he didn't want to bare his soul to anyone else about that yet.

Wedge didn't seem to be focused on his apology, half-assed or otherwise. "You have a crush on me?"

Unable to meet his eyes, Ezra buried his face in his hands. " _Yes_ , okay?! Laugh it up, make fun of me all you want, Force knows I know I deserve it, but _don't tell anyone_. Zeb and Sabine would never let me hear the end of it!"

For a painfully pregnant pause, Wedge said nothing. Ezra peeked out of his fingers to find him still staring. But he didn't seem angry, which was enough to make him lower his hand.

"Say something," he muttered.

Wedge considered for another moment. He looked just as nervous as Ezra felt. "...promise to stop with AP and Chopper, and I'll let you go flying with me. Teach you a little."

"I...what?"

"You know, since your piloting kinda sucks."

All of Ezra's embarrassment vanished. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm just...messing with you." Wedge offered him a shy smile, and hesitantly held out his hand, as if to lead him to next fighter's ladder.

Ezra looked down at it with a faint sense of numb unreality. This was the exact opposite of what he expected to happen. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I guess, yeah. If-if you want."

Yeah, he _definitely_ wanted; he just never would have dared hope for this much. Wedge probably had no idea how much this meant to him.

Ezra nodded and laced his fingers through Wedge's slowly, reveling in the feeling.

"No promises about the droids though," he muttered as an afterthought, grinning up at Wedge. "I won't sic them on you, but we don't exactly control them, either."

He almost felt bad for laughing at Wedge's groan. Almost.


End file.
